Pokémon Alternative Ep05 Batalha nos Céus
by KristenLane
Summary: Nossos cinco viajantes chegam a cidade Violeta, onde Sally fará sua primeira batalha de Ginásio. Mas o líder Falkner não está para brincadeiras... Quais são as chances da jovem treinadora? Ansiedade, ciúmes e frustrações estão valendo neste episódio
1. Parte I

_Meu primeiro episódio de Ginásio, que demais!  
__Estou tentando publicar um episódio completo por semana, mas o tempo ainda não tá sobrando... Ainda estou meio desorganizada XD.  
__Em caso de dúvidas, sugestões ou se tiverem alguma curiosidade, contatem-me por pm ou acessem meu perfil para mais informações. E deixem reviews!_

_Desejo uma boa leitura!_

**Pokémon Alternative Series - Johto Saga - Ep.05 **_**Batalha Nos Céus**_

Parte I

_Após vencer Kevin no Torneio Cherrygrove e conquistar sua primeira Fita Johto, May resolve acompanhar nosso grupo de aventureiros por um tempo. E o momento agora é de Sally: com os pés na cidade Violeta, o coração da treinadora está disparado, aguardando ansiosamente sua primeira batalha em um ginásio!_

Sally está na entrada da cidade, parada. Respira fundo em um movimento tranquilo, mas logo comemora orgulhosa com as mãos na cintura e o peito estufado:

-Cidade Violeta pra que te quero! Mal vejo a hora de conhecer o ginásio!

-Mas vai com calma,- aconselha Tracey, amigavelmente, -antes temos que descobrir onde fica o Centro Pokémon da cidade.

May e Sakura olham ao redor. Violeta parece uma cidade pacata e não muito moderna, porém colorida. Elas encontram em um muro um painel informativo e vão dar uma olhada.

-Ei pessoal, venham ver isso- chama Sakura.

Os outros chegam perto das meninas para ver melhor o painel: nele estão apresentados vários pontos turísticos da cidade, com fotos e pequenos textos.

-"Bem-vindos a Cidade Violeta, Estância Turística e Componente da Liga Pokémon"- lê Sakura. -"Aqui nossos visitantes podem conhecer a lendária Torre Brotinho, a sofisticada Universidade Violeta e o tradicional Ginásio Pokémon Violeta". Uma Estância Turística! Deve ser uma cidade linda!

-E pelo que diz aqui, o Centro Pokémon fica perto do Ginásio. Podemos ir lá, conseguir novos suprimentos para a viagem e, já que a Sally está tão ansiosa, de lá vamos direto à batalha dela- sugere Tracey.

May e Kevin se afastam para falar alguma coisa. Sally começa a imaginar:

-Mal posso esperar pela minha batalha. Pensa só em como deve ser o estádio, quais pokémons o líder deve usar e como deve ser ganhar a insígnia… Isso é tão demais!

Sally se deleita com as imagens que passam por sua mente e Eevee e Chikorita a observam com felicidade. Logo, ela vê uma garrafa de suco a alguns poucos centímetros de seu rosto: são Kevin, improvisando um microfone, e May, imitando uma câmera retangular com as mãos. Bancando o repórter, Kevin faz uma "entrevista":

-Aqui é Kevin Danton, da TV Rustboro, entrevistando a futura desafiante do Ginásio Violeta, Sally Kinson. Sally, como se sente prestes a disputar sua primeira batalha de ginásio?

-Em primeiro lugar, você só me passa a garrafa, quero dizer, microfone depois que faz a pergunta- responde Sally, fazendo Kevin ficar com cara e tonto sem-graça. -Mas fique sabendo que estou "uma pilha" com esse negócio de Ginásio. Mal vejo a hora de conhecer o líder… Afinal, nunca conheci pessoalmente um líder de ginásio antes!

Kevin olha duvidoso.

-Pode ser, Sally, mas sem querer estragar sua ansiedade: o que vai fazer se descobrir que o líder é um treinador de pokémons de gelo, fogo ou voadores? Eu sei que você andou treinando durante a viagem, mas levando em conta os tipos de seus pokémons, você entraria em maior desvantagem contra os outros tipos que mencionei.

Sally pensa um pouco e responde:

-Você tem razão. Mas eu não me preocupo com isso, já que meus pokémons já conquistaram alguns bons níveis.

"Hum… Já está ficando confiante demais", pensa Tracey, preocupado. May se lembra de algo:

-Ei Sally, estava quase esquecendo! Precisamos contar "aquilo" pra sua mãe!

Sally acerta a mão na testa.

-É mesmo! Precisamos chegar ao Centro Pokémon, deixa eu ver onde fica…- ela dá uma olhada no painel. -Aqui está! Fica a algumas ruas daqui. Vamos logo!

Sakura fica confusa.

-Se é uma coisa tão importante, por que já não falaram pelo Pokegear?

-Sakura, se eu conheço minha mãe, sei que ela tem que saber por vídeo-telefone!- responde Sally, muito certa do que diz.

Sally e May saem até o Centro Pokémon. Kevin lembra de fazer uma última pergunta:

-Afinal, quando vocês vão nos contar esse segredinho, hein?

Sem parar ou olhar para trás, as meninas respondem:

-Ainda não!

Kevin olha aborrecido. Tracey e Sakura suspiram.

****

Ao balcão de Centro Pokémon, a enfermeira Joy organiza os arquivos e seu computador. É quando entram Sally e May; as garotas chegam ao balcão e pedem:

-Enfermeira, pode cuidar de nossos pokémons?

Joy sorri sem-graça e pergunta:

-Calma! Por que tanta pressa, meninas?

-Não estamos com muita pressa,- responde May, -só queríamos que desse uma olhadinha em nossos pokémons enquanto fazemos uma ligação, por favor. Onde fica o vídeo-telefone?

-Ali à direita. Fiquem à vontade!

-Obrigada.

May e Sally entregam suas pokébolas à enfermeira e Chikorita e Eevee sobem no balcão para também serem atendidas. Depois isso, as meninas vão até o telefone.

Enquanto Sally disca o número de sua casa, May pergunta:

-Acha mesmo que sua mãe vai ficar tão surpresa assim?

-Vai por mim, May. Ela vai ficar muito mais surpresa do que eu fiquei!

Elas esperam a ligação ser atendida; alguns segundos depois, a imagem de Samantha aparece na tela.

-_Alô… Sally, oi! Como está indo?_

_-­_Tudo OK, mãe. Tenho umas novidades pra contar.

_-Imagino. Bem, pode começar, sou toda ouvidos! Que tal me contar quem é a sua amiga aí?_

May acena pelo monitor. Sally responde:

-Já chego lá. Primeiro, quero que saiba que estou na cidade Violeta, pronta pra minha primeira batalha de Ginásio!

_-Mas que ótimo, querida! Se não me engano, esse Ginásio é especialista em pokémons voadores. Tome cuidado com Chikorita lá, hein?_

-Vou tomar, mãe. Agora, antes de apresentar minha amiga, preciso saber… Mãe, como você se sente hoje?

_-Bem, filha. Mas por que está perguntando tudo isso?_

-Tá calma?

-_Estou, mas logo não vou estar se não me contar o que está acontecendo._

Samantha começa a tomar um copo d'água. Sally resolve explicar:

-Já que é assim, vou apresentar logo: esta é May Lavinnie, filha do Norman, seu antigo rival de--

Samantha engasga com a água, assim como Sally fez quando ouviu o nome completo de May pela primeira vez. As meninas se entreolham e Sally faz uma expressão positiva de eu-te-disse; May pergunta para a mãe de Sally:

-Senhora Kinson, você está bem?

-_MAY LAVINNIE?! FILHA DE NORMAN LAVINNIE, DE PETALBURG?! VOCÊS DEVEM ESTAR BRINCANDO!!_

May e Sally inclinam o corpo para trás devido ao som altíssimo da voz de Samantha. Atordoada, May pergunta:

-I-isso é por acaso alguma coisa ruim?

Samantha suspira e, mais calma, responde:

-_Desculpe… Não, não é uma coisa ruim, é uma coisa boa, e ainda mais se você não tiver puxado o pior lado da personalidade dele. Sabe, na época em que nós éramos rivais, o seu pai era totalmente cabeçudo e teimoso, mas nunca deixou de ser um ótimo treinador. Imagino que tenha puxado a habilidade do Norman com pokémons…_

-Ô se puxou, mãe!- comenta Sally, animada. -A May é coordenadora, já participou de dois Festivais em Hoenn e Kanto e venceu o Kevin no Torneio Cherrygrove há alguns dias. Ela é ótima!

A coordenadora fica lisonjeada com os elogios. É quando entram no Centro Pokémon Tracey, Sakura e Kevin. Sally avisa:

-Ei, o resto do "Quinteto Fantástico" chegou. Agora você pode conhecer Sakura e Kevin…

_-Esperem um pouco, meninas… Recebi uma mensagem pelo computador…_

Samantha se afasta da tela por poucos segundos. Quando volta, avisa:

-_Desculpe, meninas, mas chegou a equipe de manutenção do Centro de Treinamento. Vou ter que desligar agora… Mas me liguem depois da luta no Ginásio, OK?_

-Tudo bem, mãe- consente Sally. -Até mais!

_-Até mais também._

Samantha desliga a comunicação. Kevin e Sakura chegam e o coordenador pergunta:

-Sua mãe já desligou?

-É, ela está ocupada- responde Sally. -Mas aonde foi o Tracey?

-Foi conversar com a enfermeira Joy- responde Sakura. -Ele quer saber onde podemos comprar os suprimentos e quer que a enfermeira examine a Vulpix dele.

A Chansey da enfermeira Joy chega, trazendo Chikorita, Eevee e oito pokébolas em um carrinho próprio para esse tipo de transporte. Tracey e Joy chegam, e a moça diz:

-Seus pokémons estão em ótima forma. E quanto a Vulpix, Tracey, vou fazer um exame mais detalhado para saber se ela está completamente recuperada dos problemas que passou.

-Obrigado, enfermeira.- Tracey tira um papel do bolso. -Bom, eu vou passar no mercado pra comprar essas coisas que nós precisamos. Alguém vem comigo?

-Eu vou- responde Sakura.

May ia se manifestar, mas Sally avisa:

Nós vamos ficar e esperar vocês. Até depois!

Enquanto Tracey e Sakura se afastam, May olha Sally com cara de não-entendi; Sally a responde com um olhar e gestos de você-não-percebeu-nada-entre-os-dois? e Kevin os olha com cara de ah-o-amor…

****

Andando pela cidade a caminho do mercado, Tracey e Sakura começam a conversar.

-O mercado pokémon fica a algumas ruas daqui. É melhor irmos logo, antes que a Sally fique impaciente e vá ao Ginásio sem nós!

-É, ela está tão animada! Mas quer saber? Eu também estou ansiosa para conhecer os pontos turísticos daqui!

-Tá brincando; outra coisa que eu não sabia sobre você: é turista!

-Eu? Ah não, não sou turista! Só sou apaixonada por História e Mitologia Pokémon, e aqui tem a Torre Brotinho, que é parte importante da história e Johto. Mal posso esperar pra conhecê-la!

Os dois sorriem timidamente, mas percebem que as pessoas na rua estão estranhamente agitadas, olhando para algo no céu.

-O que está havendo?- pergunta Sakura, olhando para cima.

No céu há uma pessoa em uma asa-delta, porém seu voo é descontrolado. Por ser um observador, Tracey consegue ver mais detalhes da estranha figura e, espantado, sai correndo atrás dela. Sakura não compreende.

-Tracey! Aonde você vai?

A treinadora corre atrás do amigo.


	2. Parte II

Parte II

-O que foi, Tracey? O que você viu?

-É uma garota, Sakura- responde Tracey. -Ela está presa nos cintos de segurança e precisamos tirar ela de lá!

A asa-delta começa a descer descontrolada; Tracey calcula a trajetória. "Talvez daqui dê certo…". Ele lança uma pokébola:

-Vai, Scyther! Corte os cintos de segurança e solte a garota!

Assim que sai da pokébola, Scyther alça voo até a asa-delta. A garota, que lutava para se soltar dos cintos enrolados, se surpreende. "O que…?"

Com suas lâminas, o inseto corta todos os cintos e a garota entra em queda livre. Caindo de costas, ela fecha os olhos e grita:

-MAS QUE RAIO DE OPERAÇÃO DE RESGATE É ES--

Antes de terminar a frase, a garota percebe que parou de cair; quando abre os olhos, vê que foi pega por um rapaz… Tracey! Ela cora e começa a se derreter:

-Sabe, não foi uma operação de resgate tão ruim assim, pelo menos eu tô salva.

-Desculpe pelo mau jeito,- pede Tracey, -é que eu calculei mal a trajetória da asa-delta e descobri o ponto onde você ia cair. Como se sente?

-Bem, agora…

Tracey coloca a garota de pé no chão e a observa melhor: seus cabelos são lisos e compridos de um loiro bem claro, seus olhos são verdes e suas roupas são uma blusinha curta, calça de barra curta e botas, todos brancos. Ela se apresenta:

Desculpe o incômodo. Eu sou Aisha; tava praticando o voo de asa-delta, só que acabei esquecendo meus pokémons e me enrolei com o equipamento de segurança. Isso já me aconteceu várias vezes…

Tracey se faz despreocupado.

-Não tem problema. Eu sou Tracey, ela é Sakura e aquele é meu Scyther. Nós só estávamos a caminho do mercado pokémon a procura de alguns suprimentos, nada urgente… Mas não é melhor praticar asa-delta com um instrutor?

"Nada urgente? Agora há pouco estávamos com pressa!", pensa Sakura, incrédula. Aisha começa a se enrolar:

-É que… Bem…

-Ali está ela, senhor!

Aisha se aborrece ao ouvir as vozes atrás dela. Tracey vê cinco pessoas correndo em direção à garota, vestidos em roupas tradicionais. O homem na frente chega até eles preocupado:

-Aisha! Você está bem? E vocês, o que tentaram fazer á minha prima?!

Tracey se intimida. Sakura passa à frente e tenta tranquilizar o desconhecido:

-Acalme-se! Nós não fizemos nada, quero dizer, meu amigo aqui salvou a sua prima e…

O rapaz coloca a mão na testa, afastando um pouco os cabelos azuis que cobrem quase metade de seu rosto, e se desculpa:

-Tudo bem, já entendi. Perdoem meu exagero; é que Aisha tem o hábito de se meter em confusão. Antes de agradecer será que posso saber seus nomes?

Aisha se adianta:

-Deixa que eu faço questão de apresentá-los: essa é Sakura e aqueles são Tracey e seu Scyther, que me tiraram de lá de cima.

-Prazer em conhecê-los- cumprimenta o rapaz. -Eu sou Falkner, líder do Ginásio Violeta. Posso ajudá-los de alguma forma, como agradecimento?

Tracey e Sakura ficam pasmos, com cara de bobos.

-Você deve estar brincando…

****

Pouco tempo depois da cena com Aisha, no pátio do Centro Pokémon May e Sally estão praticando com suas Eevees. May vai ensinando:

-Olha Sally, eu não sou muito boa pra ensinar os outros, mas acho que dá pra tentar. Sua Eevee precisa copiar os movimentos da minha pra aprender o Ataque Rápido. Tudo bem?

-Sim, senhora!- responde Sally, como se estivesse falando com uma autoridade militar.

-Então vamos! Eevee, use o Ataque Rápido!

A Eevee de May começa a correr em alta velocidade. Ela avança alguns metros e volta, em poucos segundos. A Eevee de Sally observa atentamente.

-Agora é a nossa vez!- anuncia Sally. -Eevee, Ataque Rápido!

Eevee tenta repetir os movimentos que viu. A princípio sua velocidade é normal, mas logo ela começa a ficar realmente rápida. Depois de avançar alguns metros, volta à sua treinadora. Kevin, que estava assistindo, comenta:

-Isso bem que foi um Ataque Rápido. Não está perfeito, mas está bom pra começo.

Sally acaricia Eevee, contente com o resultado que obteve, contudo logo faz uma cara séria. May pergunta:

-O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?

-Nada de mais. Lembra do que minha mãe disse que o Ginásio daqui era especialista em pokémons voadores? Eu estava pensando em que estratégia usar…

-Se for uma batalha de dois contra dois, você pode usar Hoothoot e Eevee e evitar a desvantagem de tipo- explica Kevin. -Mas se for uma luta três contra três, vai ter que usar também ou Chikorita, ou Kakuna.

Sally pensa nas palavras do amigo. Mas, impaciente, reclama:

-Hunf… Será que aqueles dois vão demorar muito?

-Relaxa, Sally- pede May. -O Ginásio não vai fugir da cidade com duas perninhas!

-O Ginásio não, mas o líder tem duas perninhas! E se ele tiver algum compromisso?

-Ih, que isso, Sally? Vai ficar paranoica?- brinca Kevin, em tom irônico.

Sally o encara com um olhar de cala-a-boca. Enfermeira Joy chega no pátio e chama:

-Desculpe interromper, garotos, mas seus amigos já chegaram… E acompanhados!

-Acompanhados por quem?- pergunta Sally.

-Vocês precisam ver por si mesmos!

Sally, May e Kevin seguem a enfermeira.

No hall de entrada, Tracey está acariciando sua Vulpix, que já foi examinada pela enfermeira Joy. Aisha, que está sentada ao lado dele, comenta:

-A sua Vulpix é tão linda!

-É. Ela também é muito forte, conseguiu resistir a uns maus bocados.

-Aposto que você cuia muito bem dela…

Os dois continuam a conversam. Sakura os observa, e uma estranha sensação a invade. Por que sente isso? Será que é por ver Aisha tão próxima de Tracey? Não, isso não teria um bom motivo, talvez…

Sally, Kevin e May entram no hall. Aproveitando para escapar da estranha sensação, Sakura os cumprimenta:

-Oi, pessoal! Voltamos um pouco mais cedo.

-Tá, mas por que isso?- pergunta Sally, confusa.

Falkner se aproxima. Aisha se levanta:

-Então, qual deles é o desafiante do Ginásio?

-Sou eu- responde Sally, ainda mais confusa. -Mas o que é que tá acontecendo, afinal?

Tracey se levanta para explicar:

-Bom, nós tivemos um pequeno incidente e acabamos…

-…Salvando a prima do líder de Ginásio- completa Aisha, dando uma leve cotovelada amigável em Tracey. -O carinha do lado é Falkner e aceita seu desafio, certo primo?

Kevin parece hipnotizado pela beleza de Aisha. Sally está pasma, e pergunta, balbuciando

-L-líder é…

Falkner sorri desafiador.

-Ora… Não me diga que quer voltar atrás agora…

-Não, é que… Eu pensei que o treinador fosse até o líder. Isso é algum tratamento especial?

-Entenda como um favor. Podemos explicar no caminho; você está pronta?

Sally cerra os punhos e reforça seu desafio:

-É claro que estou pronta! O que estamos esperando?

Falkner já ouviu desafios desse tipo várias vezes. "Hunf. Outra iniciante convencida, aposto", pensa ele, e vai saindo do Centro Pokémon.

-Esse é o jeito dele dizer "então, vamos indo"- explica Aisha. E completa: -Estou muito a fim de ver do que você é capaz, uh...

-Sally Kinson- responde a treinadora.

-Certo. Não nos decepcione.

Clima de desafio no ar. "Ele é diferente dos outros líderes de Ginásio que já enfrentei", pensa Sakura. "Só que a Sally é tão confiante… Espero que ela esteja preparada para o pior. Essa é sua primeira luta pra valer com um treinador! Não vai ser nada fácil."


	3. Parte III

_Ufa, até que enfim o final do episódio está pronto!  
Acho que demorei demais pra escrever este episódio completo… *coloca a mão na nuca, sem-graça*  
É meio difícil pra mim escrever batalhas que envolvam treinadores menos experientes, como a Sally… De qualquer forma, se até agora esta fanfic estava meio parada, agora acho que vou captar um pouco mais de ação. E acho que ficou um pouco comprido XD  
Alguns aspectos de batalha tirei do anime, outros do game e outros eu mesma elaborei, como a Visualização do Hoothoot e os dois primeiros pokémons do Falkner (o último foi tirado do game Pokémon Crystal).  
Deixem reviews pra dizer o que acharam da luta! Aliás, se estão gostando da série, podem deixar reviews de qualquer episódio, aceito sugestões!_

Parte III

O elevador se dirige ao terraço, levando os cinco aventureiros, Falkner e Aisha. Sally faz um balanço de tudo o que ouviu no caminho:

-Então o Tracey salvou a Aisha de uma queda de asa-delta e você nos agradece dando os suprimentos que precisamos e nos trazendo pessoalmente ao Ginásio?

É, acho que é o suficiente- responde Falkner. -Sabe, a Aisha está comigo há pouco tempo e acho que dediquei pouco tempo a ela. O acidente de hoje foi culpa minha.

Aisha inclina a cabeça sutilmente. "Ele acha que dedicou pouco tempo? Ah, se soubesse..."

May acerta a mão na testa.

-Oww, puxa! Vocês estão sendo tão cortês conosco e nem nos apresentamos! Olha, eu sou May da cidade Petalburg, ele ali do lado é Kevin da cidade Rustboro, e somos coordenadores. A sua desafiante é Sally da cidade New Bark.

-Prazer! Mas não foram os únicos a se esquecerem das apresentações- observa Aisha. -Eu sou Aisha, aprendiz das técnicas de batalha dos pokémons voadores.

-Legal. Ouvimos dizer que o Ginásio Violeta é tradicional com pokémons voadores- lembra Kevin.

-É verdade- responde Falkner, orgulhoso. -O Ginásio Violeta guarda os melhores pokémons voadores do mundo!

O elevador se abre no último andar. Sally se impressiona com o que vê: como esperado, a arena de batalha fica no terraço, mas a visão é extraordinária.

De um dos lados da arquibancada estão os discípulos de Falkner, vestidos de forma semelhante a seu líder. Ele vai até sua posição na arena, daquele lado, e explica:

-Escute, Sally: aqui neste Ginásio você vai ter que lidar com situações constantes de ataque aéreo. Você está pronta para isso?

Aisha se junta aos discípulos do primo e Tracey, Sakura, Kevin e May vão ao outro lado da arquibancada. Na arena, do lado oposto ao de seu oponente, Sally responde:

-Estou pronta pra qualquer coisa. Pode vir!

Falkner consente. E chama:

-Aisha, você poderia ser juíza desta luta?

A garota não compreende.

-O quê, eu? Mas ainda estou em treinamento…

-Exatamente. Esta é uma boa chance de aprendizado para você.

Agora Aisha compreende. De frente para a arena, entre os dois adversários, ela assume o papel de juiz:

-Esta é uma nova batalha do Ginásio Violeta. A desafiante da cidade New Bark, Sally Kinson, enfrentará o líder Falkner em uma batalha três contra três, sem limite de tempo. A desafiante poderá trocar de pokémons durante a luta, mas o líder não poderá fazer trocas. Iniciem o combate!

Soa uma batida de tambor. Falkner pega uma pokébola:

-Como líder de Ginásio, Sally, devo ter pokémons próprios para testar treinadores de diversos níveis de habilidade; é um dos motivos pelo qual viajei pelo mundo todo à procura de pokémons voadores. Já que você é uma novata, vou pegar leve. Mas o meu leve não é tão fácil assim!

O líder lança sua pokébola. Dela sai um pássaro de asas vermelhas, com penas arrepiadas e castanhas na cabeça e olhar frio.

-Um Spearow…- May abre seu Pokedex:

-_Spearow, o pokémon Passarinho. Seu grito alto pode ser ouvido a quase um quilômetro de distância. Se está no ar, seu grito agudo é ouvido ecoando por todo o lugar, como sinal de que está avisando outros Spearows de perigo._

"Se eu me lembro bem do que aprendi com minha mãe no Centro", pensa Sally, "um Spearow tem muito potencial ofensivo. Vou esperar pra usar a Chikorita". Ela lança uma pokébola:

-Tá pra você, Hoothoot!

Hoothoot sai da pokébola e encara Spearow.

-Hoothoot, use a Hipnose!

Com a ordem de Sally, os grandes olhos vermelhos do pequeno pokémon começam a brilhar em azul. Falkner não se incomoda, apenas ordena a Spearow:

-Use a Agilidade para confundi-lo.

Spearow começa a voar baixo em alta velocidade, porém muito mais rápido do que um Ataque Rápido. Sua intenção é confundir Hoothoot, passando por ele em várias direções; o movimento dá certo, e a pequena coruja não consegue se concentrar em seu ataque.

-Acerte-o com o Ás Aéreo, Spearow!

Ao ouvir seu treinador, Spearow avança contra Hoothoot circulando poderosas correntes de ar ao seu redor. Sally tenta uma reação desesperada:

-Atrás de você, Hoothoot! Contra-ataque com Investida!

Hoothoot se vira e, ao ver seu oponente avançando, investe contra ele para um ataque de impacto de corpo. Os dois pokémons se chocam; porém, Spearow é quem recebeu o menor dano do impacto. Hoothoot força seu pé no chão para frear, injuriado.

-Impressionante, Sally- comenta Falkner. A garota está suando frio. -Em minha carreira como líder de Ginásio, vi poucos treinadores iniciantes reagirem assim de forma rápida, e você acabou de entrar para esta lista. É só uma pena que seu movimento não adiantou, pois mesmo assim estou na dianteira! Spearow, Ataque de Fúria!

Spearow avança movendo sua cabeça para todas as direções várias vezes rapidamente, como se quisesse atingir Hoothoot diversas vezes com seu bico. Sally tenta repetir um movimento:

-Use a Hipnose de novo, Hoothoot!

-Não vai adiantar. Spearow, mude para a Agilidade!

Spearow interrompe seu ataque e volta a fazer seus movimentos de alta velocidade. E mais uma vez a Hipnose de Hoothoot falha. Sally tem pouquíssimos segundo para pensar.

"Droga! Ele tá repetindo os ataques porque sabe que não posso competir com a força do Ás Aéreo! Precisamos atingi-lo antes que ataque… Espere! Tive uma ideia!

-Hoothoot! Concentre-se e use a Visualização!

Hoothoot compreende o comando. Seus olhos começam a brilhar como lanternas, lançando uma luz vermelha para onde ele olha. A pequena coruja presta atenção no ponto em que Spearow vai passar e consegue visualizá-lo e identificá-lo.

-ENTENDI!- exclama Kevin, assustando todos a seu lado na arquibancada.

-Entendeu o quê?- pergunta May.

-Entendi que a Visualização é uma forma de atingir pokémons fantasmas com ataques do tipo normal e reduzir as chances de evasiva do oponente. E como o Falkner tá usando a Agilidade não só pra confundir como pra evadir ataques, acho que a Sally encontrou a forma certa de anular a estratégia dele!

-É claro! Agora o Hoothoot pode enxergar os movimentos do Spearow!- conclui May, e começa a torcer: -Vocês conseguem, Sally e Hoothoot!

Ao ver que Hoothoot está conseguindo acompanhar os movimentos de Spearow, Falkner fica surpreso e sem reação. "Eu já vi treinadores usarem a Visualização contra pokémons fantasmas e Time Duplo, mas isso é inédito! E nem é um movimento avançado!". Sally volta a ficar confiante e comanda:

-Hoothoot, concentre-se e atinja Spearow com uma Bicada!

Sabendo onde Spearow estará daqui alguns segundos, Hoothoot avança até aquele ponto e, quando o outro pássaro se aproxima, atinge-o com o bico. Spearow é lançado a algumas dezenas de centímetros. Sally finaliza:

-Use a Investida com força total!

Hoothoot atinge Spearow com toda a força, deixando-o inconsciente, com os olhos espiralados. Depois de confirmar que o pokémon foi realmente derrotado, Aisha declara:

-Spearow está fora de combate! A vitória é de Hoothoot!

Apequena coruja, embora cansada, comemora contente. Sally se inclina para frente com os braços abaixados e, mais calma, desabafa:

-Eu não sei como fiz isso, mas fiz… Essa foi quase…

Falkner chama Spearow de volta à pokébola.

-Não esquenta, Spearow, você fez um bom trabalho.- Põe a mão na nuca e comenta: -Pego por uma estratégia tão simples… É, acho que subestimei você. Mas não pretendo repetir o mesmo erro; tenho aqui um pokémon que em pouco tempo ficou conhecido como "o Terror dos Novatos"!

O líder de Ginásio lança sua segunda pokébola. Dela sai um pokémon gaivota, com uma faixa azul em cada asa e olhos pequenos e negros: um Wingull. Curiosa, Sally abre o seu Pokedex:

-_Wingull, o pokémon Gaivota do Mar. Ele faz seu ninho em penhascos à beira do mar. Ele tem problemas em manter suas asas batendo durante o voo; então, ele voa como se deslizasse pelas correntes aéreas. (__Nota: não deu pra fazer uma tradução exata desta Pokedex, meu dicionário de inglês me deixou na mão XD. Então, eu misturei com a Pokedex de Pokémon Ruby e adaptei a tradução.__)_

-Um Wingull! Tem tantos desses perto da minha cidade natal!- comenta May, animada.

-E pelo visto, é outra aquisição sua de outra região, certo Falkner?- pergunta Tracey.

-É isso mesmo- responde o líder. -Encontrei vários deste em uma área de Hoenn e acredite, fiquei espantado com o nível de habilidade deles. Mas chega de conversa; vamos acabar logo com isso!

Comecem a luta!- declara Aisha, ao som de mais uma batida de tambor.

"Tá, eu preciso me concentrar. Estou na vantagem!", pensa Sally, e comanda Hoothoot:

-Hoothoot, use a Bicada!

O bico do pokémon coruja começa a brilhar e ele avança contra Wingull. Falkner dá sua resposta:

-Use o Time Duplo, Wingull!

O pokémon gaivota cria várias cópias ilusórias de si mesmo. Aisha observa duvidosa e Sally se surpreende: "Hã? O que esse cara tá pensando? Ele sabe que o Hoothoot pode lidar com isso rapidamente!"

Hoothoot para e observa atentamente os vários "Wingulls", e Sally comanda:

-Tá na cara que isso não vai funcionar! Hoothoot, Visualização!

Novamente os olhos de Hoothoot iluminam como duas lanternas vermelhas, que enxergam através das ilusões e identificam o verdadeiro Wingull. "Previsível", pensa Falkner.

-Agora Hoothoot, acerte-o com a Bicada!

Desta vez, Hoothoot consegue atingir seu oponente com a Bicada. Sally comanda outro ataque relâmpago:

-Use a investida!

Wingull é atingido pelo impacto do corpo do pokémon coruja. Todos os presentes, exceto Falkner, ficam perplexos, em especial Aisha, que pensa: "O que deu no Falkner? Sally está atacando com movimentos básicos e ele nem sequer reage!"

Mesmo enfraquecido, Wingull fica de pé com seus pezinhos curtos. Hoothoot parece cansado; ao notar isso, Falkner ri e debocha:

-Tsc, tsc… Não me diga que pensou em me pegar de novo com o mesmo truque básico. Isso é ridículo.

-Ah, é? Então por que o seu Wingull parece tão injuriado?- rebate Sally.

-Porque você caiu na minha pegadinha, novata! Wingull, Pousar! (_Segunda nota: esta é a adaptação que fiz do ataque Roost. Tentei usar a tradução exata, mas ficou estranho, então resolvi adaptar.)_

Wingull recolhe suas asas, seu corpo começa a brilhar e logo ele fica recuperado de todos os danos que sofreu. Abre suas asas novamente e sobe do chão, pairando de frente para Hoothoot. Sally fica incrédula:

-O quê?! Masque movimento é este?

Falkner olha para sua prima.

-Aisha! Será que poderia explicar para todos como funciona o Pousar?

-Er… Claro.- A adolescente começa a explicar: -Pousar é um movimento de recuperação de energia semelhante a Recuperar, Luz da Alvorada e outros, só que só pode ser usado por pokémons voadores e seu efeito independe de clima ou horário. É uma ataque recém-descoberto.- "Então era isso. Ele quis pegar a Sally na surpresa."

-Eu amo pokémons voadores, Sally- começa Falkner, sério. -Eles são os pokémons que mais se combinam com outros tipos e possuem as melhores habilidades evasivas em campo aberto, entre muitas outras qualidades. E como líder daqui, pretendo elevar este Ginásio ao status de maior Ginásio de Johto.- A voz e o rosto do líder começam a ficar mais determinados: -Se quer me vencer para continuar seu caminho até a Liga vai ter que lutar sério, pois a Liga não é fácil! Wingull, Vibração de Água!

Wingull cria uma enorme bolha de água e a lança com força sônica. Sally não tem tempo de reagir: a água atinge Hoothoot em cheio, Fazendo-o cair com os olhos espiralados.

-Hoothoot está fora de combate! A vitória é de Wingull!- anuncia Aisha.

Os olhos de Sally estão vidrados. "Ele me derrotou com um golpe… E se recuperou do dano que fiz! Como se enfrenta um oponente assim? Não se aprende esse tipo de coisa estudando no Centro de Treinamento…"

Eevee olha preocupada para Sally. Após pensar um pouco, apreensiva, a treinadora resolve chamar Hoothoot de volta à pokébola e escolher seu próximo pokémon:

-Pode entrar, Chikorita!

Chikorita sai da pokébola lançada e encara Wingull furiosamente. A gaivota apenas permanece imóvel no ar.

-Um pokémon planta num Ginásio voador?- questiona Falkner, e debocha: -Tem certeza de que pretende ganhar esta luta?

-Não venha me dizer o que fazer. Eu sei o que faço!- responde Sally. "Tenho que aproveitar que o Wingull é um pokémon voador também do tipo água; assim, os ataques da Chikorita surtirão mais efeito e vou poder resistir melhor ao Vibração de Água", pensa.

Soa o tambor. Sally inicia a luta- "espero que este novo ataque da Chikorita funcione":

-Chikorita, use a Folha Navalha!

****

No Centro Pokémon, a enfermeira Joy continua com seus afazeres. É quando chegam duas pessoas aparentemente comuns. O homem cumprimenta Joy e pergunta:

-Com licença, mas você poderia nos confirmar se alguns jovens foram ao Ginásio Violeta?

-Sim, uma menina foi desafiar o líder Falkner há quase meia hora, e ela estava com quatro amigos- responde a enfermeira, mas logo questiona: -Por que querem saber?

-Oh, acontece que estamos procurando por nossos sobrinhos distantes, Sally e Tracey. Faz tanto tempo que não vemos eles, então, quando soubemos que viriam até o Ginásio Violeta, viemos correndo!- responde a mulher, com uma voz estranha, lembrando falsete.

-Ah sim, eram esses os nomes da garota e seu primo: Sally e Tracey.

-Oh, muito obrigada pelas informações!- agradece a mulher, com a mesma estranha voz.

O casal sai do Centro Pokémon. Do lado de fora, onde Joy não pode vê-los, tiram as perucas castanhas e se revelam como Butch e Cassidy!

-Você é péssima pra disfarçar a voz, Cassidy!- comenta Butch.

-Deixa pra lá!- pede Cassidy. -Por sorte nossos espiões não erraram: eles saíram da cidade Cherrygrove e vieram pra cá.

-Agora que estamos de volta á ativa, tá na hora de nos vingarmos daquele último incidente… Hora de dar início ao plano.

Butch e Cassidy saem dali rindo. Cassidy pega um comunicador e fala:

-Eles estão no Ginásio. Liguem as máquinas!

-_Entendido._

****

No Ginásio, a luta prossegue. Chikorita está cansada e ferida após várias sequencias de ataques. Wingull se encontra no mesmo estado, só que isso não vai durar muito.

-Wingull, Pousar!- ordena Falkner.

-Nem pensar que eu vou deixar! Chikorita, use a Folha Navalha!

Chikorita gira a folha de sua cabeça e lança pequenas folhas-lâminas giratórias. Apreensivo, Falkner sabe que, se não mudar de ataque, será o fim de Wingull, então comanda:

-Use o Ataque de Asas!

As asas do pokémon gaivota brilham e o ajudam a superar algumas das Folhas Navalha, resistindo ao ataque. Ele avança contra Chikorita para atingi-la, e Sally está suando frio de novo. "Como ele está resistindo?". Toma uma medida desesperada:

-Use a Investida, Chikorita! Rápido!

Chikorita investe contra Wingull para atingi-lo também; com o choque dos dois pokémons, surge uma nuvem de poeira. Quando essa poeira se dissipa, todos percebem que os dois pokémons estão derrotados, com os olhos espiralados.

-Temos um empate! Chikorita e Wingull estão fora de combate!- declara Aisha.

"Hum… Essa garota tem muito potencial", pensa Falkner. "Ela não age totalmente como uma iniciante comum; tem reações mais rápidas do que deveria para seu nível de experiência. Talvez já tenha tido alguma espécie de aprendizado, como Aisha… Tudo bem; ainda tenho o melhor pokémon desta luta!"

Mas se por um lado Falkner está confiante, pelo outro Sally sente totalmente o contrário: um enorme nervosismo e sentimento de culpa. "Droga! Eu poderia ter evadido e feito um ataque; ele estava cansado! Não tô conseguindo pensar… Então é assim que se sente ao encarar uma batalha importante pela primeira vez? Espero que essa sensação não dure nas minhas próximas lutas!"

Sally vai até Chikorita, pega-a nos braços e, com um olhar carinhoso, a chama de volta à pokébola. Falkner também recolhe Wingull de volta à pokébola, agradece-o e se volta a Sally:

-Agora estamos empatados. Mas não sonhe com vitória, pois o desempate é meu!

O líder lança sua última pokébola. Dela sai um pokémon pássaro de porte médio, depenas laranjas e amarelas bem claras e suaves no corpo e penas rosas na cabeça, penteadas para trás. Desta vez é Sakura quem abre seu Pokedex:

-_Pidgeotto, o pokémon Pássaro. Este pokémon voa patrulhando seu grande território. Se seu espaço de vida é violado, ele não demonstra piedade contra seu inimigo, atacando-o com suas garras afiadas._

-Este Pidgeotto é o irmão mais novo de meu pokémon mais poderoso- explica Falkner. -Eu não pretendo evoluí-lo, mas isso não significa que seu potencial seja enorme. E então, Sally? Qual é a sua última escolha?

Sally cerra os punhos, apreensiva. Volta para onde estava e olha para Eevee. A pokémon compreende o olha preocupado da treinadora e avança para a arena. "É claro que ela ia escolher a Eevee", pensa Tracey, "mas será que ela pretende usar aquele golpe?"

_(Flashback Ep. 02 Parte III)_

O _rocket se aproxima para pegar a pokémon; porém, Eevee abre olhos e, tomada de uma fúria inédita, repentinamente avança contra Houndour e o atinge com o tremendo impacto de um ataque Fio Duplo!_

_"Eevee sabe usar o Fio Duplo?!", pensa Tracey, incrédulo._

O tambor soa uma última vez. Sally resolve iniciar a luta:

-Eevee, use o Ataque Rápido!

Eevee realiza o ataque de alta velocidade, porém não é tão eficiente quanto um Ataque Rápido totalmente treinado. "Um ataque incompleto? Que patético!", pensa Falkner e comanda:

-Use o Ataque Rápido também!

Pidgeotto também avança em um ataque extremamente veloz, levando a vantagem de ser um pokémon mais treinado. Com o impacto, o pokémon pássaro arremessa Eevee a metros, e não aparenta ter sofrido muito dano. Sally arregala e vidra o olhar. "Ele está me superando em força de novo!"

-Pidgeotto, use o Disparo de Lama!

Com alguma energia ligada á terra, Pidgeotto, virado para trás, raspa seus pés no chão e lança jatos de lama contra Eevee.

-Rápido, Eevee, use a evasiva!

Incrivelmente, Eevee consegue escapar de todos os jatos com maestria, surpreendendo Kevin: "Peraí! Como é que uma Eevee recém-capturada e recém-treinada tem habilidades evasivas tão boas?"

-Ah, então quer ficar fugindo? Pois tente fugir desta! Pidgeotto, use o Tornado!

Ao ouvir seu treinador, Pidgeotto alça voo e cria poderosos ventos batendo suas asas. Eevee está em apuros; vendo sua pokémon nessa situação, Sally fica mais nervosa ainda. "O que eu faço? Eevee só tem ataques de impacto físico… Agora não adianta mais; vou ter que usar aquele golpe!"

-Eevee… Use o Fio Duplo!

"O quê?! Nem minha Eevee sabe esse ataque!", pensa May.

Eevee começa a lutar para avançar contra o vento. Quando se sente capaz, começa o ataque de poderosíssimo impacto que sua treinadora ordenou. "Ótimo, essa garota é mais do que eu pensei!", pensa Falkner. "mas não posso perder a calma; o Tornado ainda está desacelerando ela, então…"

-Pidgeotto, evasiva!

Pidgeotto para o Tornado; embora isso ajude Eevee a aumentar sua velocidade, o pássaro se prepara e, quando sua oponente salta para atingi-lo, ele voa e evade o ataque.

"Agora acabou". Sally fica congelada.

-Para mim, já chega. Pidgeotto, Movimento Espelho!- ordena Falkner.

Com o Movimento Espelho, Pidgeotto copia o Fio Duplo de Eevee e a atinge. A pokémon cai bruscamente no chão, mas embora quase sem forças, Eevee se levanta com muito esforço para continuar a luta. E Sally compreende.

"A resistência dela…" Ela se lembra do que o professor Elm disse…

_-… sofreu maus tratos em um quartel-general da Equipe Rocket…_

…E daquela identificação.

_PROPRIEDADE Nº 1538  
DEP. TREINAMENTO FORÇADO  
A-013_

"Ela deve estar acostumada a lutar até não se aguentar mais de pé… Foi criada de forma desumana, mas ainda não sabe que não precisa mais disso", reflete a treinadora e manifesta:

-Falkner… Eu peço rendição.

Tracey, Sakura, Kevin, May e Aisha ficam surpresos, mas o mesmo não acontece a Falkner. Ele apenas concorda:

-Pelo visto, percebeu que sua pokémon não tem mais condições de lutar. Certo. Aisha…

A garota volta de sua surpresa e, cumprindo seu papel de juiz, declara:

-Sally pediu rendição. Eevee não pode mais lutar; a vitória é de Pidgeotto e declaro o líder de Ginásio Falkner o vencedor desta batalha.

Falkner chama Pidgeotto de volta à pokébola. Eevee olha entristecida para Sally, que vai até ela, a pega no colo e se desculpa:

-Não dá, Eevee… Você não precisa se esgotar totalmente apenas por uma luta. Está comigo e não mais com… eles, esqueceu?

Sally acaricia sua pokémon e tenta forçar um sorriso, mas logo abaixa a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos.

-Ei, Sally…

-Huh?- a treinadora ergue a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Falkner.

O líder observa a garota por alguns segundos, antes de falar.

-Foi uma boa luta. Você pode me procurar, se quiser revanche.

Falkner se afasta. Aisha o segue, mas antes olha pesarosa para Sally, que reflete entristecida sobre sua derrota. Na arquibancada, o clima entre os amigos da treinadora não parece diferente.

_A luta de Sally no Ginásio Violeta não saiu como ela imaginava! O líder do Ginásio, Falkner, é um experiente treinador de pokémons voadores e não pega leve com os desafiantes. Como a novata de New Bark poderá superá-lo? Tensão no ar…_


End file.
